Jecky
Jecky was a duo that started to blossom in Week 1 when both members were nominated for eviction. Their fellow houseguests labeled the pair as a showmance from the very beginning, and despite separating and spending very little time together in the house to keep their alliance a secret, everyone assumed they were working together anyway. In a season that contained a record amount of inauthentic and ever-changing alliances, the Jecky alliance proved to be one of the longest-lasting and most loyal of the season, with neither member betraying the other or being more committed to a side alliance over the Jecky alliance. This alliance flourished all the way until week 8 when Becky was evicted sitting next to John. Members Affiliates History Week 1 The night before the nomination ceremony, Jason told John in private that neither he nor the person he was being nominated with were the target that week, but that if neither of them came down after veto was played, the other person would be the one going home. It turned out that Becky was the "other person" Jason had been talking about to John. After being nominated, John and Becky found that they got along and worked well together, and John saw Becky as a good potential ally moving forward, so they put in the effort and won the Battle of the Block to ensure Becky didn't leave Week 1. The two remained close after the BoB was won and bonded over being outsiders, though no official alliance had been made yet. This week they both decided to go with the majority and voted out Jace. Week 2 During the second week, Shelli and Becky won the HoH competition, with Shelli nominating John and Da'Vonne and Becky nominating Steve and Jason. Before nominating John, Shelli approached John and asked who he trusted most in the game. John's immediate answer was Becky, and after more thought he also answered Clay and Jeff. These answers pleased Shelli since it meant they were on the same side of the house. She then asked John if he would throw the BoB since Da'Vonne was the real target, and though John wasn't happy about it he begrudgingly agreed in order to gain some allies. Throwing was something John specialized in, and Steve and Jason's BoB win forced Becky to be dethroned. John decided to not throw the Veto competition, and ended up winning it. When Clay and Shelli pleaded with him to not use the veto on himself, he refused, and Shelli then named Meg as the replacement nominee. John voted to evict Da'Vonne and Becky was ineligible to vote as part of the Last Laugh power. Week 3 After the powerful alliance of the Sixth Sense kept the power in their hands with Austin and Vanessa becoming the HoHs, they nominated John for the 3rd week in a row and yet again asked him to throw the BOB competition. It resulted in the dethronement of HoH Austin but kept his ally Vanessa in Power. During the veto competition it was the Sleeper Cell Alliance against the two nominees of John and James, but when John won the Veto competition, Jeff became forced on the block, yet again keeping Audrey safe to fight another day. Becky voted to evict Jeff, while John voted to evict James since Jeff was blackmailing him. Ultimately Jeff was evicted 7-4. Week 4 During this week Liz and Shelli ran the house and, after the feeding of false information by Audrey to Shelli, John was nominated again for the fourth week in a row and put on the block alongside Jason. John was tired of doing the dirty work for the Sixth Sense so he attempted to take a stand and win the BoB. Things didn't go as planned when he and Jason lost both the BoB and PoV. This was also the week John, Jason, and Liz/Julia received the punishment of having to be members of the Whackstreet Boys, a fake boy band that became an unforgettable part of the season. Neither Jason nor John wanted to leave this week so they forged a deal with the veto holder Vanessa to take out Audrey by removing Jason from the block. John stayed on the block next to Audrey but was safe since Audrey was evicted by a vote of 9-1, with John receiving the mystery vote from Austin. Week 5 Vanessa and Jackie won the HoH competition this week, and Vanessa nominated Becky and Clay while Jackie nominated James and Liz. This week was also notable because it was the week John and Becky solidified an alliance and Final Two deal. Before this week they trusted each other and had an unofficial 'we have each other's backs' sort of deal, but chose to start working together for real at this point. Despite being meant to throw it, James and Liz won BoB, leaving Becky still stuck on the block. Both she and John participated in the veto competition, but Clay ended up winning the Power of Veto. After Clay won the veto, Becky was crying about possibly being sent home this week since others see her as a comp threat, so Jackie comforted her and John gave her Larry the Llama in an attempt to cheer her up. Shelli and Liz also commented that John was walking around the house "pissed" afterward because he wanted to win veto to save Becky and, according to Liz, "wanted to be her Prince Charming." Though the reality of the situation was that John was angry that he could potentially be losing his closest ally and had nothing to do with wanting to romance Becky, that didn't stop the fellow houseguests from gossiping and attributing his behavior to a possible blooming showmance. These showmance rumors directly resulted in Jecky being paired together game-wise moving forward. Regardless of the fact that the two barely spent any time together in the house, they had a significant impact on the other houseguests' perceptions of them and where they other houseguests believed their Jecky's loyalties honestly lied. After Clay pulled himself off the block Jason was named as the replacement nominee by Vanessa, and ended up being evicted by a vote of 7-2. Becky lived to see another week in the Big Brother house despite her worries. Week 6 Battle of the Block ended this week and resulted in James being crowned the sole HoH. For a short period of time James was considering nominating John since he wasn't sure where John's head was at or who John would target if he ever won HoH. Becky, who was feeding information to the Goblins at this point to get on their good side, assured James that John would not target them. Meg told Becky she should just "bow chica wow wow" John so she could control him, but Becky shot this idea down immediately and promised on John's behalf that he wouldn't target the Goblins. James trusted that Becky was right about John and, since he knew of the Sixth Sense alliance's existence, instead nominated infamous showmance Clay and Shelli (despite making a deal with them). When James won the PoV competition, Clelli knew their Big Brother luck had run out and were unsuccessful in their attempts to get James to use the veto on one of them. Clay asked all the houseguests to evict him over Shelli, an idea which John strongly disagreed with since he believed Clay was a better ally and was more likely to stick around longer in the game than Shelli. When John told Clay how he felt it became a giant game of telephone and, thanks to a miscommunication between all parties, resulted in a significant blowup between John, Vanessa, James, and Clay hours before eviction. Clay ended up getting his wish and became evicted by a unanimous vote of 9-0. Week 7 The week began with Becky winning the Midway Mayhem HoH competition, due in equal parts to John throwing it to her and equal parts Becky being a comp queen. Not long after Becky got her HoH room, John was up there with her celebrating her win and swapping information. Becky ensured his safety and told him he would never touch the block, despite her earlier promise to Vanessa that her target would be John if she won HoH. Becky instead nominated Shelli and Steve, with a secret plan of backdooring Vanessa. The BB Comic Veto took place, with Becky choosing John to be the host, and resulted in a Steve veto win. Vanessa was in a flurry after the veto was won and rushed up to Becky's HoH room to make sure Becky would make John the replacement nominee like she had promised. Becky lied and said John would go up, which pleased Vanessa because John was her target after their fight and she was confident she could sway the votes and have John be evicted rather than her close ally Shelli. However, Becky threw a wrench in this plan when she blindsided Vanessa at the Veto ceremony and named her as the replacement nominee. Becky thought she had the votes to have Vanessa evicted, but the Goblins turned on her last minute and instead decided to evict Shelli. This is a decision that ultimately sealed both the Goblins' and Becky's fate. Shelli was evicted by a vote of 8-0. Double Eviction Steve won HOH and nominated Jackie and Meg. John managed to win Power of Veto but decided against using it in case Becky would somehow be the replacement nominee. John was correct in his assumption that Becky would go up, since Steve disliked Becky on a game level for nominating him during both her BOB and her HOH reign, and on a personal level since she was too close to John for Steve's liking. Steve admitted to Liz and Vanessa at the Final Three that she was indeed his target and he was hoping Jackie would win the veto so he could backdoor Becky. He also mentioned he was happy to see Becky leave under Liz's HoH since it allowed him to get closer to John and since he never liked her. Week 8 With Liz as the HoH, she nominated John and Becky for eviction. Becky attributed Jecky being on the block next to each other due to Liz being aware that John would've been campaigning to save her. John and Becky never were able to escape their showmance label, with Liz comparing John and Becky sitting on the block next to each other to how she would feel sitting on the block next to Austin. The next day, Liz won OTEV and kept nominations the same. Becky joked that maybe she and John could be like Katniss and Peeta from the Hunger Games and somehow both survive. Becky was lied to all week by Scamper Squad and told she was safe (something she was happy to hear since Becky told Austwins upfront that she didn't want to campaign against John), when in reality she was always the target since she was a more significant physical threat. John very adamantly told Steve he didn't want to campaign against Becky, and Steve assured him that he wouldn't need to since he had the votes. At one point during the week, John told Meg and James that they should give Becky sympathy votes, to which Meg said to him to stop being a Clay. The night before Becky became evicted, she asked John to trade bandanas; she kept his green bandana, and he held her blue one. In his eviction speech, John made sure to compliment his closest ally before she left. "This girl does nails, highlights hair, cleans and cooks like a machine, does amazing fruit bowl arrangements, and I do none of those things so keeping me here would probably be really, really, really, really dumb." After Becky was evicted 6-0, John left her a goodbye message that said, "Denver, I'm going through so many feels right now. So many emotions. If you're out of the house, I'm really sad 'cause I've lost my #1 ally in this game. Hopefully you'll be able to fight your way back in here so we can take this thing to the end." Becky said that if she were to come back into the game she definitely would continue working with John and would try to make their f2 happen. Buyback Competition As John became evicted in Week 9, Jecky was officially dead as an alliance. John later recounted that Becky shouted "Oh no!" when she saw that he was the person evicted. John happened to fight his way back in by lasting the longest during Dizzyland, which unfortunately meant Becky's game was over for good. Once before re-entering and many times after re-entering, John confessed that his only true alliance in the house was with Becky and was loyal to her over Rockstars. He found himself "stuck" with Steve after Becky was evicted, and said he felt he couldn't be open/honest with Steve like he was with Becky and would have no problem stabbing Steve in the back. Trivia * They sat next to each other at the round table their first night in the house. * Becky made John pork chops and a Funfetti cake for his birthday in the house. * Becky asked John to Big Brother prom. This was also the night they performed their iconic dental skit, a moment which James later attributed as his "favorite" Jecky moment and which won Jecky the talent portion of prom. * When badgered for an answer by Jeff and Austin, John admitted that out of all the people in the house he flirted the most with "Drunk Becky." * John's nickname for Becky was "Denver". * Becky mentioned that the "fairies", aka production, loved them working together. * John gave Becky a piggyback ride when she had an infected toe. * Both Becky's first time and last time on the block were spent sitting next to John. * Many of the other houseguests liked John and Becky as a couple, though Becky insists they were always strictly platonic and John insists that he was there to play a game, not to makeout with someone all summer. Memorable Quotes * Becky: "I would go out of my way to make sure you are okay in the game." * John: "I get that there's things you can't tell me, and I got stuff I can't tell you and I like that about you. That's why I trust you more than anyone in the house." * Becky: "Maybe we'll both win the veto. At the same time, we'll go all Hunger Games so we could both win." * John: "You are such a loser." Becky: "That's why I hang out with you." * Becky: "Every time I am in this corner I think about Perry." John: "Aw! He's probably dead." Becky: "Shut up!" * Becky: "Don't talk to me for the rest of the week, you scumbag." John: "Bitch." Becky: "Slut. Get out." * John: "It'll be hilarious." Becky: "I believe it. I don't think you're capable of saying anything that's not." * Becky: "I have a soft spot for you in the game." * John: "I don't do words very well, okay!" Becky: "I think you do them perfectly" * Becky: "I'm motherf*cking stuck with you." Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 17 alliances